A switch To remember
by Dekallis
Summary: A lot of odd things are about to happen to Fiona and Van( Title has been changed)
1. The enemy of my freind is myLover!

Two crazy weeks by:DarkKnightSephiroth  
  
Chapter1: the enemy of my friend is..my lover? It's a normal day in the world of Zi. Van and Fiona were traveling along a path through a forest with not much purpose anymore since the war was over and the deathsaurer destroyed. Raven though still obsessed with the idea of beating Van one day Hadn't been seen for awhile Reese had also disappeared with him. It made Van Nervous to think that Raven could be out there somewhere waiting to Ambush him at any moment but what could he do besides keep going? He thought to himself as he continued on the sky was covered in thick clouds and it was apparent that a heavy storm was going to break soon so he decided to find a good place to camp. Then he spotted a cave not too far off and decided to head for it. "Hey Fiona we're gonna make camp in that cave over there for awhile till the storm passes okay?" He said "Sure I don't mind not like we have anywhere in particular to go to anyway." She said. He stopped the Blade liger near the Cave entrance and hopped out "come on" he said waiting on Fiona to hop down. First Zeik popped out of the liger and landed next to Van and then Fiona hopped down. As they headed into the cave Suddenly Van had a strange feeling but he shook it off and when they got a little deeper they saw a fire was already going "looks like someone's already here" he whispered to Fiona. As he stopped not sure whether to go on or to turn around and find another place to camp "Well don't just stand there" She said "Come on lets see who it is." She said walk ahead of him. "but Fi.." He started but it was too late se was already halfway there "Hello there." She started then she realized who it was "Oh my goodness! You!" Fiona said restraining herself from pouncing on the person sitting by the fire. Van ran up beside her and saw who it was. "Well we meet again Van." Reese said strangely cheerful and friendly. "Oh no if she's here then." Van started but Reese cut him off "He's asleep see?" She said pointing to a sleeping bag not too far away. "Uh huh well we'll just be going.." Van said starting to turn around and walk away as Reese frowned but before she could say anything the storm broke and it was the mother of all storms The rain could be heard echoing all the way to where they were in the cave and the sounds of lightning and thunder were actually louder than they really were but it was enough to convince him to stay there. "Uh.on second thought guess we're stuck." He said. "I guess you are." Reese said grinning slightly with an idea forming in her head since they'd be stuck together she could really talk to him for the first time since they first met. There was a lot she wanted to talk to him about like why he saved her that one time she never got to get an answer because specular came swooping down and carried her off All she needed now was for Fiona to go somewhere or go to sleep but then there were things she wanted to ask her to. 'hm there must be a way to get what I want to know out of both of them without a whole lot of hassle.and I have to do it before Raven wakes up.' She thought and suddenly had an idea. "Would you like a drink? Or something to eat?" She said trying to sound as friendly as possible. "Why on earth would we trust YOU to give us food or drink? Knowing you it'll probably be poisoned!" Fiona said trying to contain her anger being stuck with her of all people she didn't mind raven just Reese.  
  
"Fiona!" Van Started then lowered his voice to a whisper so Reese couldn't hear him "Don't give her any ideas." He said "Oh don't be ridiculous" Reese said having still heard him anyway. "There's not a whole lot of food here and I wouldn't poison what's already prepared how could I? I 'd have to eat it too ya know and Raven." She was right and Van Knew it so he decided to go ahead and take advantage of her hospitality while it lasted he was sure once raven woke up she'd be back to her old self again. "okay sure I'll have some thing." Van said and Reese grinned now was her chance she said she wouldn't poison them she didn't say anything about drugging them with a truth serum. She had intended on using it on Raven to find out how he felt about her and Fiona but now she had much better opportunities. "Here you are" She said handing Van a plate with some chicken on it and a drink that looked like lemonade. Van sat down with the plate and was hesitant at first but after the first bite he starting chowing down. "mmm Reese you made this yourself?" He asked talking in between bites "Yes" She said simply and nodded. "Fiona how bout you?" She said looking up at Fiona who was still standing "Just a drink for me I'm not really hungry." Fiona replied and Reese handed her another cup of lemonade. Which she began sipping at this point Raven woke up almost on cue and saw them sitting there. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He yelled jumping up "Oh Raven your up they showed up while you were sleeping they were looking for a place to wait out the storm and wandered in here and now that the storms started we're pretty much stuck with them" Reese explained. Raven just growled and sat next to Reese and taking a plate of food and then Reese got one for herself to avoid raising suspicion from Fiona or Van she didn't care if she was going to have to tell the truth too hell she was probably going to whether she was drugged or not before the night was over now that Reese was eating Fiona deemed it safe to eat and got herself a plate a well. Now finally everyone was eating the drugged food and Reese could put her plan into action soon...she didn't know what to expect but she had an idea of what not to expect. Though soon enough all that would go right out the window.  
  
After they'd all finished eating Raven had half a mind to go back to sleep he didn't want to sit there and stare at Van all night or make small talk he couldn't challenge him now because of the storm and he knew Van wouldn't accept it so if he couldn't beat Van now why not at least do it in a dream? The only thing wrong with his grand plan was he had just woken up and eaten basically he was set to stay of for at least 8 hours so what to do for the time being? It was simple keep his mouth shut and be bored and listen to them talk if they wanted to. "So van are you and Fiona officially together yet?" Reese asked suddenly "huh? Uh.I uh well.." Van stuttered "No we're not we're just good friends." Fiona answered seeing as how he was making a fool of himself. "Uh Yea that's right really close friends." Van seconded "Oh by close you mean you've slept together?" Reese was really pushing it here and she knew it but she figured the serum would have kicked in by now and they'd answer "No! Of course not its not like that with me and her!" Van answered quickly "Hey whats that supposed to mean? You were so quick to answer its like you wouldn't want to ever." Fiona asked looking at him with a look that told him he'd better come up with a good answer. "Uh What I meant was." Van started "He didn't mean any harm Fiona he just didn't want any doubt about his answer because of hesitation am I right Van?" Reese said looking at van figuring he just say yea "Exactly Reese! . See Fiona? She understands what I meant." Van said happy to have gotten out of that one. "So Reese what about you and Raven? You two have been awfully friendly since the war ended and have been since a little before then now that I think about it." Fiona asked trying to turn things around but Raen Quickly opened his mouth before Reese could blurt out some joking answer "Theres NOTHING going o between me and her and there won't be EVER understand?" He said and then went back to being silent. "Geez Raven you didn't have to be so harsh and you could've at least let me have some fun with the question before you ruined it." Reese said a bit hurt. "Could have but didn't." Was Ravens only reply. "Hey here's a question for ya How come your being so friendly all of a sudden Reese?" Van asked raising a eyebrow Fiona perked a bit since she was curious as well and this she had to hear Reese had been hoping that question wouldn't come up since they ALL had truth serum in them but she managed to answer in a way that didn't reveal too much "I just thought I should be I mean I want to get to know you better we never really had a chance and besides the wars over now right? So we're not enemies any more well I can say that much for myself at least I don't know about Raven." Reese was having her own little celebration in her head at that answer she couldn't believe she'd answered it and left out the parts about her plan. But Van wasn't done yet "So why travel with Raven then? Why not come with us?" He said and at that one Fiona nudged him in the Ribs she didn't want Reese around it was bad enough they were spending time together now but if she were around everyday Eventually they would have a problem. "Well I didn't think it was a good idea before and I figured if I just showed up one day on your doorstep I'd probably get shot or something so I was pretty sure I was stuck with raven for awhile." She answered. "But if that's a invitation I'll gladly take it" She added "good she's going." Raven mumbled to himself. "Oh yea I'll bet you'll be real glad to be rid of me won't you raven? But lemme ask you this Who's gonna Cook your food now? Because you surely can't cook." She said laughing. And Van laughed along with her but Fiona didn't think it was very funny because she knew raven would probably let himself starve or go to work at some shady place. Suddenly Fiona had an idea she couldn't stand Reese but she could stand Raven and Van couldn't Stand Rave but he could Stand Reese. "How about we switch off for awhile?" Fiona asked finally speaking up after thinking of her idea. "Switch off?" Everyone asked. "Yea Reese will travel with Van from now on and I'll travel with Raven and if we don't like it we can switch back. Sound good?" She asked looking hopeful She REALLY did not want to end up traveling with Reese even if Van was there. "I don't care" Raven said "Fine by me." Reese said "Sure why not?" Van said and so it was settled they'd switch once the storm was over Reese would be with van and Fiona would be with Raven. Now a whole other plan was forming in Reeses' head and Fiona was making one too. For the rest of their time together they were all pretty much silent mainly because they were all thinking about what would happen once they left the cave Raven had already decided he'd made a mistake in saying he didn't care but he didn't want to look bad by being the one to back out. He was hoping Van had enough sense to change his mind. But Van was waiting on Raven to do the same thing and Fiona had only just thought about the fact that traveling with raven might mean fighting against Van. Reese was the only one who had absolute confidence nothing bad would happen boy was she Naive..Finally the storm ended and it was time to go and Van signaled Zeik and headed for the blade liger. "Come on woevers coming" Van said not sure if Reese would really come with him or not. Fiona waited a moment and almost got up but before she could Reese stood up "Oh sorry geuss that means me huh?" She said started to walk behind Van "Come on Specular lets go" And specular trotted off behind her master. "Well geuss we'd better get going too." Raven said looking at Fiona. "unless you wanna hang around here a while or changed your mind." Raven was hoping she'd say she had but she didn't she just got up and said "Alright lets go then ." Once everyone had gotten back to the Zoids and had all their stuff packed in Fiona and Van said their goodbyes and Raven and Reese just kinda looked at each other knowing what they each wanted to say but wouldn't or couldn't for some reason. Van hopped into the liger and Zeik went into the liger and they were off followed by reese and her Genosaurer. Raven and Fiona got into the GenoBreaker and headed in the opposite direction and so the switch had happened no one knew how long it would last or even if it would end but it had been done.  
  
Raven and Fiona have headed due west and aren't really going anywhere in particular at the moment when it occurs to them that having just camped they need to get more food however Raven of course is broke. Fiona: "What do you mean you don't have any money?!"  
  
Raven:"I mean I don't have any I've never needed to carry money around I just take what I need when I need it."  
  
Fiona:"Hmph.Theif."  
  
Raven:"What did you call me?!"  
  
Fiona: "You heard me THEIF"  
  
Raven"Grrrr I knew bringing you was a bad idea You quit your omplaining or I'll kick you out right this instant!"  
  
Fiona: "Fine like I care I'd be happy to get away from a thieving liar like you anyway."  
  
Raven:"WHAT WAS THAT?! FIRST I'm a thief And now I'm a Liar?! I not either for your information! I Take what I need from the people I beat!"  
  
Fiona: "Okay so that makes you what? A mugger? A Murderer? Oh and Still a thief?"  
  
Raven gave up he knew he couldn't win this argument seeing as how it was her opinion but if he was going to be stuck with her he had to change her opinion one way or another she'd either learn to deal with the things he did or he'd learn to do things her way he didn't care which as long as she'd just shut up.  
  
Meanwhile Reese and Van are traveling in silence towards a village where Van was supposed to meet Irvine and moon bay.  
  
Van: "Hey Reese your kinda quiet back there what's the deal? You were miss talkative only a little while ago."  
  
Reese: "Huh? You mean you actually WANT to talk to me?"  
  
Van: "Well if your gonna be hanging around it'd be nice if you spoke Silence makes me uneasy."  
  
Reese: "Oh I didn't know.Sorry it just I'm used to traveling with Raven you know Raven everythings always gotta be quiet unless your fighting." She saidand then laughed a bit.  
  
Van laughed with her "Yea that sounds like Raven ."  
  
Reese: "So Van where we headed?"  
  
Van: "Oh We're headed to this town I know Irvine and moon bay are supposed to meet us there." And then he thought about it and realized they still had no idea about the swap. "uh oh"  
  
Reese: "What you just realized they won't have a clue about me?"  
  
Van: "Yea.it could cause some problems maybe you shouldn't show up right away at least gimme some time to explain it to them."  
  
Reese: "Nah lets just walk right up to them together and I'll be like "Hey how are ya?" and they'll freak out it'll be funny"  
  
Van: "You know you remind me of me coming up with ideas like that. Alright I'll go with it but if they come after you it's not my fault."  
  
Reese: "oh you wouldn't let them hurt me now would you van?"  
  
He got silent thinking for as if thinking for a moment  
  
Reese: " VAN!" Van: "Alright alright I'm kidding Sure I'll protect ya."  
  
Reese: "that's what I thought."  
  
"gee she sure does get mad easy" Van thought.  
  
Finally they'd reached the town Van could see Irvine's Command wolf and Moonbays Gyzack.  
  
Van "We're here" He said stopping the liger just outside town and hopping out. A second Later Zeik was beside him. And Reese did the same "Hey Reese" "What?" "How bout we add a twist to that idea of yours?" "what kind of twist?"Reese asked curious and interested "A twist like we'll say we're going out with each other that'll really get em." He answered And reese laughed "Oh that's a good one I like it." She said clinging to him and walking with him "But be warned I just may start to really like you" She teased. "hm geuss I'll just have to wait and see." Van said chuckling. Then he spotted Irvine on the street standing outside a clothing store and Van figured he was probably waiting on moon bay. Then he saw her pop out of the store with a couple of bags and hand them directly to Irvine. "HEY Irvine! Moon Bay! Over here!" Van yelled trying to get their attention. "huh?" Invine said looking in the direction of the voice he Moonbay it's Van. And they both went to greet him and then saw he was with reese andshe was clinging to him this prompted both to look at one another and then say "Uh Van.WHY THE HELL IS REESE WITH YOU?!". "oh I forgot to tell you guys she's my girlfriend now. We were stuck in a cave together for awhile and well.we just hooked up." Van explained trying to keep a straight face. Irvine and Moonbay were in shock then another question came to moonbays mind "Van..Where's Fiona?" "Oh she took off with Raven." He answered "No really where is she?" Irvine asked. "Seriously she's with Raven if you were to go find him she'd be sitting in the back of his Genobreaker." Resse said backing Van up. And the two just stood there in disbelief. "Wait if you two are going out then let me see you kiss." Irvine said figuring that it may have been possible for reese and van to get along but become boyfriend and girlfriend? Now that was a strectch. Van had been afraid Irvine would ask that. "Uh okay." He said and turned to Reese. Who had been actually Hoping he'd ask that to see what Van would do and seeing as how he was willing to she didn't mind it either as he leaned down a bit to kiss her she wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for the kiss before he could back out of it. Now Irvine and Moon Bay were convinced but still shocked and in disbelief for the third time in a row. Now Van was surprised Reese had actually done it' maybe she really did like him? Nah she couldn't..could she?' he thought while he was still kissing her and when he realized he was STILL doing it he broke the kiss. Reese took a breath and went back to clinging to him having forgotten all about their joke. "Believe us now?" Van asked And All they could do was Nod because their ability to speak had suddenly left them. Then Van started laughing "SYKE Reese and I aren't really going out though after a kiss like that I just might consider it." Said laughing and Reese suddenly remembered the joke and laughed with him "you should have seen the looks on your faces!" She said ad laughed some more. Now Irvine was mad he'd been tricked "What?! So then why are you two together then?" He asked and Van explained the whole story about the cave and the storm and finding Reese and Raven there and how they decided to switch off. "Well that's quite a story but how do we know your not lying again?" Moon bay asked. "Oh come on guys when have I ever played more than one trick at a time? And besides Reese is here and Fiona isn't that's proof enough right?" Van answered. "I geuss so."Ivine said "well look I've still got a bit more shopping to do you coming along?" Moon bay asked. "No thanks I'll see you guys at the Inn." Ban said already heading off to the Inn "um I guess I'll go" Reese answered "Alright while we're shopping How bout we get you something too?" Moonbay asked trying to be friendly "Really? That'd be great. I haven't bought anything new in awhile.hey wait why so friendly all ofa sudden? A second ago you looked like you were ready to bash my head in when I showed up with Van." Reese asked "well you've obviously become pretty good friends with Van and I'm guessing you like him if you can fake a kiss like that." Moon bay answered heading into the next clothes store while Reese followed.  
  
A hour later  
  
Reese came into Vans' room wearing a ligt blue skirt and a light blue tank top. "wow Reese you look great." Van said looking at her. As she entered he'd been thinking about her all day since that Kiss and it didn't help that he didn't have anything to do to occupy himself. " so I take it you like the new look?" She asked. "Definitely." He answered. Still staring at her she looked way better than she had before and it made him wonder why she would ever hide sucha thing? She was a lot better looking than she wanted people to know for some reason. "Um.Van we need to talk.." "About what?" "About that kiss today.I'm not sure but I think I felt something when we kissed and.." He got up and walked over to her. "You want to do it again?" He finished her sentence for her and she just nodded she was lying she knew she had feelings for Van now after that kiss how could she not? On top of that it'd been the first time she'd kissed anybody and then she'd thought about him all day since then. She just wanted an excuse to kiss him again and she knew it. And in the back of his mind Van knew it too but he needed to do it again because he really wasn't sure it was odd to think of him and Reese together . "Alright" he said and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her she was a little overwhelmed at first but soon she had her arms around his neck and was kissing back. And then Van broke the kiss he had his answer he did want to be with her especially now. "Well?" Reese asked snuggling into him "Well I think we'd better go tell Irvine and Moon bay we really are going out now." he said laughing. "oh you." She said chuckling "I wonder if they'll believe us this time?" "probably. I usually don't pull the same trick twice so they'll believe us" He answered.  
  
That night Van and Reese slept together and kept moonbay and Irvine awake most of the night.  
  
End Chapter 1 Ooooookay so We've got Reese and Van together! Wow that's a odd couple..now lets see what'll happen when Fiona finds out! And what about the odds of her and Raven? Also a 2 new comers find their way into the mix who are they? Where did they come from? And what's their purpose? Find out next Chapter! 


	2. A chose between a traitor and a liar

A switch to remember By: DKS(Dark knight sephiroth)  
  
(A/N: Okay I know I kinda switched in between writing styles last chapter but that was for a reason this chapter I'll probably stick with one style.)  
  
Last chapter we left off with Van and Reese sleeping together now its time to check on Raven and Fiona and see what They're up to.  
  
Chapter2: Choice between traitor and a liar  
  
Fiona Awoke in her bed and looked up to see Raven standing over her holding a bundle of clothes. Fiona "what're these?" Raven "Clothes what else?" Fiona: I know that but I mean where did they come from?" Raven: "I bought them for you" Fiona: "You?....you bought them? For me?" Raven: "Yea what of it? I do have money just I don't carry it on me like I said all my money is in the bank." Fiona: "Why you! You Lied to me!" Raven laughed at her out burst "So? I didn't trust you then you were still the enemy in my mind but seeing as how you went an entire day without trying to kill me I guess I can trust you a bit." Fiona took the clothes and looked them over. Fiona: "why are they all black or grey? Where are all the colors?" Raven: "I don't like bright colors matter of fact the clothes your wearing now disgust me so if you don't mind change into some of these is your going to come along with me I WILL NOT have a someone with me who dresses like a wannabe Barbie doll!" Fiona took offense to that comment. Fiona: "SO YOU'D RATHER HAVE SOMEONE WHO DRESSES LIKE A SLUT?!" In his mind Raven was thinking "Hell yea" but outwardly all he said was "I don't care how you put them together just you won't be walking around with me standing out like a creampuff!" Fiona: "Alright Fine I'll wear the stupid clothes but get out of my room! I'm not hanging in front of you!" She said pushing Raven out the door and locking it behind him. She was forceful Raven liked that in a girl he couldn't stand a weak woman Reese wasn't weak but she had a weakness that was too easy to find. Fiona on the other hand was one tough cookie when she wanted to be.  
  
A few minutes later she came out dressed in a black sleeveless top and wearing a Black miniskirt and her hair was down. "WOW" Raven thought. Raven: "Hey you don't look half bad once your out of those girly girl clothes." Fiona: "Oh so you like the "Bad" Girls huh raven?" Raven didn't say anything but just walked off. He was amazed at how she could beat him like that in a argument.  
  
Fiona thinking she'd hurt his feelings or something: "Aww Raven I didn't mean that I'm sorry" she said hugging him to apologize. He just turned around in her grasp and kissed her he didn't know why but it seemed right at the moment and she kinda let go and moved back in shock  
  
Raven: "Er...sorry I...."  
  
SMACK! He was slapped hard in the face  
  
Fiona: "Don't you EVER do that again!"  
  
Raven: "I said I was sorry...I just I dunno.."  
  
Fiona just walked off to go think and left him standing there  
  
Raven: "God she's hot dressed like that...her attitude everything...its perfect.." he thought "Hm maybe I shouldn't have bought her the clothes I mean no point getting attached since eventually she's just going to go back to an anyway." He thought.  
  
Eventually She came back after having thought for an hour Fiona: "Raven Take me to van." Raven: "To Van? But I don't know where he is!" Fiona: "But I do I can show you how to get there he intends on being there the rest of the week he's meeting some old friends. Raven: "Fine"  
  
They got their stuff together and got in the GenoBreaker and headed for the town where van was supposed to be it took most of the day but they got there around 6 o'clock in the afterooon. Raven: "I'll just wait here you go ahead and get them."  
  
Fiona: "No your coming and that's final now come on" she said dragging him along by his collar  
  
Van, Reese Irvine, and Moon bay had spotted the Genobreaker and were already on their way to greet Fiona Fiona: "Van!" she hugged him tightly glad to see him.  
  
Van: "Whoa! Great to see you too Fiona you look great!."  
  
Fiona: "Really? Thanks raven bought these for me..."  
  
Van: "Did he now? Well its good to know he's taking real good care of you."  
  
Fiona: "Van...I'm ready to come back now."  
  
Van: "Umm well you see Fiona there's something you need to know first..." Fiona: "Huh? What's that?"  
  
Van: "Well....Reese and I are kinda..."  
  
Reese: "Oh stop being a wimp and say it already."  
  
Van: "Easy for you to say you're not the one who's going to be hated because you already are."  
  
Reese: "Fine I'll tell her then."  
  
Fiona: "Tell me what?"  
  
Reese: "Fiona Van and I are in love...we admitted it to each other yesterday."  
  
Fiona was shattered.  
  
Fiona: "What?....t..t.h....this can't be happening...you kidding right? Tell me it's a joke! Or I'm Dreaming! You can't be serious!"  
  
Van: "Fiona...I'm sorry...but I just can't help the way I feel"  
  
Fiona now almost in tears: "You idiot I loved you van! I wanted to be with you! But you chose her! And you knew I hated her! And to make it worse you flirted with me just now before you told me! You're a Traitor!"  
  
Those last words hurt van more than she'd ever know but Reese could see it.  
  
Reese: "Fiona calm down please..."  
  
Fiona: "Calm down?! Calm Down?!?! I HATE YOU BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
Fiona: "I have a choice between a traitor and a liar....hmph some choice.."  
  
Raven was surprised by Fionas anger and the emotions she was showing and that she'd actually used the word hate in a sentence. On top of that Van and reese going out? Man it was all so much to take in at once he could understand Fionas pain. And he walked up behind her and put his arms around her  
  
Raven: "Fiona Let's go let's get away from here I'll take you far away and you'll never have to see him again.  
  
Fiona crying freely now: "No! I want....I want....Raven I want you to beat him! Van! Raven and I challenge you and Reese to a Zoid battle! We'll fight 20 miles east of here in 3 days!"  
  
Everyone was shocked by this it seemed everything was just one surprise after another now.  
  
Van: "Fiona you don't mean that do you? You can't...you don't even have a Zoid much less know how to pilot one."  
  
Raven: "oh she has a zoid she doesn't know she does yet...I bought her one"  
  
Van: "YOU WHAT?!"  
  
Reese: "Oh I get it Raven you knew van would win my heart so you tried to Buy hers is that it?"  
  
Raven: "NO! Its not like that its just...I"  
  
Fiona: "Raven you don't have to explain anything to THEM...those evil people need no explanations Lets go I'm tired of seeing their faces..."  
  
Raven: "Okay...Remember Van 3 days from now! We'll be back to fight you! And if you don't show up we'll destroy every town village city on the continent till you Decide to fight!"  
  
Raven took Fiona back to the Genobreaker and they flew off  
  
Raven thinking: "How could he? How could he hurt her like that? Even I wouldn't have done something like that knowingly"  
  
Raven: "He'll pay...oh yes he'll pay there will be hell to pay for hurting MY Fiona." He thought now thinking of Fiona as his since she had chosen to come with him. And he would protect her and after he beat an he' be the hero he was meant to be he'd save her from her pain and then go on to fulfill his dream of saving the world from the evil of zoids. He'd destroy them all of them one by one if he had to until his was the only one left and then he'd destroy that too. And zoids would cease to exist. That was his dream. Until now he'd been the bad guy for it and the one thing I his way had been Van but now Van was the one who was wrong Van was the bad guy and Raven would win because he had Fiona on his Side he was sure of it.  
  
Fiona could tell Raven was angry she didn't think it was directly beause of her at the time she just figured he was angry because can hooked up with Reese not because Van had hurt her.  
  
When they got back to the city it was midnight but neither of them cared Fiona saw the zoid raven had bought for her and stared in awe... it was a Black Blade liger.  
  
Fiona jumping onto raven and hugging him: "OH RAVEN! Its PERFECT! It'll hurt him that much more if I beat him with this!."  
  
Raven smiling: "I know that's why I bought it."  
  
Then their long training sessions began outside the city limits he taught Fiona all he knew about fighting in a Zoid and she learned quickly almost knowing as he said the words.  
  
Meanwhile back at the town where Van and the others are.  
  
Irvine: "Man van what're you and Reese gonna do?  
  
Reese: "we're going to fight what else can we do?"  
  
Moon bay: "But you can't! this is Fiona we're talking about here! Van you can't let it happen!"  
  
Van: "I'm sorry moon bay but Reese is right we have no choice if we don't fight you heard what Raven said innocent people will die because of us and In the state of mind she's in I don't doubt Fiona would do it.  
  
Moon bay: "so that's it then? Your just going fight her? And what then? What if you win? Will you just fight again and again? Until she wins and kills you?"  
  
Van "I don't know...but for now it's all we can do."  
  
That night Van sat up and because he was up Reese was up she felt responsible for the whole thing happening she could've prevented all of it just by simple saying no to the idea of swapping off or if she never went along with the idea of pretending to be his girlfriend or if she simply had stopped things before they kissed...she had so many opportunities and she took none of them because she wanted it to happen not like this But she got what she wanted now she had to figure out a way to keep it. Van on the other hand was in his head blaming himself for all this he knew he had just as many chances to prevent this as Reese did if not more and now he began to wonder why DID he kiss her that first time? Had he really wanted to? Had she so easily replaced Fiona in his heart? 'No...she couldn't have No one could but instead she made her own place that was bigger.' He thought. The two of them sat there next to each other in complete silence for a long time before finally one of them spoke  
  
Reese: "Van...this is my fault I'm so sorry...if I'd known all this would have happen I'd...."  
  
Van cutting her off: "No Reese don't blame yourself how could you have known Fiona would react like that? I didn't even know and besides I had Just as many chances to prevent it as you did so we're equally to blame."  
  
That released some of the burden from both of them knowing they were sharing the guilt but still they both felt horrible. Reese didn't want to repeat the mistakes she'd made in the past and lose another person she cared about.  
  
Reese: "Van when the time comes I'll be fighting right beside you. I won't let them beat you."  
  
Van: "I know Reese...But then no matter what happens we lose. I certainly can't kill Fiona I couldn't think of it her dieing is just beyond reasoning to me but if we lose we'll be the ones that die and if we win they'll just come back again and again till they do win."  
  
Reese: "If we go we go together and enjoy whatever time we get. And if we win then just we'll keep on beatin em. Just like you used to do against Raven."  
  
Van sighing: "maybe we should practice or something I'm not used to fighting with a partner and I've never had a Genosaurer on my side I'd like to find out what it can really do without being on the receiving end of the fire for once." He chuckled  
  
Reese: "Heh...I guess we should not like there's anything else to do and it'll increase our odds of wining."  
  
So they headed out to the desert in their Zoids.  
  
Van: "Hey Reese how bout we switch Zoids for a bit? If I pilot the Genosaurer its easier for me to get a feel for what it can do and if you use the liger you'll get a feel for how fast it is and what it can do and then together we can make up some strategies."  
  
Reese: "Sounds like a good idea Van let's do it"  
  
The both hopped out of their Zoids and headed to the others Zoid once van was in the Genosaurer he was amazed Reeses' Genosaurer had a feel of Lightness it was pretty quick compared to the one raved had had. He maneuvered a bit and tried some basic attacks using the tail and claws Van: "Hey this things pretty fast"  
  
Reese: "Yea I fine tuned it myself."  
  
Van: "The only problem with it is its lacking any form of effective weaponry esides the particle cannon but that can be fixed."  
  
Reese: "Be carefull if you try and use the particle cannon Van it's more powerful than you realize and has the longest range out of almost any weapon a zoid can have."  
  
Van: "I see does it charge quick?"  
  
Reese: "Well by default no but mine is fine tuned so it does it only take about 2.5 seconds to charge the cannon completely."  
  
Van whistled  
  
Van: "That's pretty fast. Hey why don't you try the liger out a bit?"  
  
Reese: "Okay..."  
  
She had no idea what to do with the liger she had become so accustomed to her Genosaurer but once she got moving she it came naturally to her  
  
Reese: "Man this things FAST!"  
  
She tried the strike laser claw on the side of a cliff and cut completely through leaving long slash marks on it  
  
Reese: "Wow good thing you never hit me completely with that move...."  
  
After that she let the blades out and got a feel for just how long they were she was memorizing as much a possible about the liger and it capabilities. While she was toying around a new attack came up.  
  
Reese: "Huh what's this?"  
  
Van: "what is it reese?"  
  
Reese: "The words "Burning Rush" are flashing on the screen."  
  
Van: "Huh? I've never seen that one before try it"  
  
Reese: "Alright."  
  
She activated the move and the shield came up around the liger and then a the shield was covered by another layer of energy that glowed bright red and almost looked like a flame.  
  
Reese: "Burning Rush!"  
  
The liger charged forward and ran straight through the cliff wall cracked it in two.  
  
Van: "WOW....you must be pretty strong for liger to get an attack like that from you."  
  
Reese looking around at the damage she just did: "uh....yea I guess so.."  
  
Reese: "So Van got any battle plans yet?"  
  
Van: "Actually yes I do have one. If while we're fighting you lock on to me with the harged particle cannon and I Move at the last moment they'll never see the attack coming"  
  
Reese: "Ah that's a good one. With your ligers speed it should be easy for you to pull that off.with me telling you when I'm going to fire. The only problem with that plan is there will be two opponents One of them will see it and warn the other or prevent it entirely."  
  
Van: "Hmm your right...what if we do the same thing but instead you sweep with the particle cannon and I jump to avoid it?"  
  
Reese: "Same thing there except theres a slight chance one of them most likely Fiona will be hit. Raven and his GenoBreaker can just fly over it and we don't even know what kind of Zoid Fiona will have."  
  
Van: "Your right...that makes it kinda hard to plan doesn't it? And Raven's genobreaker could easily beat the genosaurer I mean he can fire from the air and had a shield and all kinda of stuff."  
  
Reese: "Things aren't looking to good are they Van?"  
  
Van: "Fraid not...if only the Genosaurer were either more agile or had more weapons to rely on besides that cannon."  
  
Reese: "Well what do you suggest we add Van? We should be able to fit a few extra weapons onto the Genosaurer."  
  
Van: "Well for one I want to put missiles on the back of it and some small machine guns on each arm oh and add a spiked end to the tail that should increase it fighting ability a bit.."  
  
Reese: "That's a bit to add...but I think we can manage it. Doesn't moon bay have some weapons stocked in her Gyzack?"  
  
Van: "Yea you know it'd be great if your genosaures could become a genobreaker..."  
  
Suddenly Reese had an idea  
  
Reese: "Hmm maybe it still can..though it won't be the same as Ravens I guarantee you that. SPECULAR!"  
  
Suddenly Specular appeared and popped into the genosaurer van hopped out and let her do her thing. The Genosaurer was covered in a shell just as Van liger had been and Ravens Genosaurer had.  
  
Reese: "Now we just have to wait. Oh and lets get those weapons so we can custimize our Zoids a bit before the battle It should be done before the battle starts. Seeing as we have a couple days"  
  
Van hopped in the back of liger  
  
Van: "Well lets get going."  
  
They took off with reese piloting liger and stopped by moonbays gyzack picked up some weapons and headed back to the site and dropped them off they were prepared now they just had to hope The Genosaurer would finish evolving before the day of the battle came.  
  
The next day was pretty uneventful all they did was sit and stare at the cocoon and wait. The day after that Raven and Fiona showed up an entire day early...  
  
They came into the city their zoids creating a rumbling throughout the entire town people we're running and hiding though some unfortunate ones were stepped on after a certain point Fiona broke off and headed for the battle field and raven kept going. Van and Reese rushed outside followed by moon bay and Irvine to see what was going on.  
  
Van: "Oh no they're here!"  
  
Moonbay: "Already? I thought you guys still had an extra day?"  
  
Reese: "We did...but apparently they've changed their minds about that."  
  
The Genobreaker stopped directly in front of them  
  
Raven: "VAN! REESE! The time has come! Fiona is ready and she wishes to fight you NOW."  
  
Van: "No can do Raven We've still got one day remember? We're not ready yet"  
  
Raven: "Too bad! The same rules apply! Fight or we'll destroy this city! And then go on to the next city and continue until you fight!"  
  
Van got quiet for a moment and looked at reese who just nodded  
  
Van: "Alright! We'll fight!"  
  
Raven: "Good now follow me."  
  
Van and Reese got in the liger and headed toward the battlefield following behind Raven Raven wondered why they were both only in the liger and not using the Genosaurer as well but oh well he didn't care it made things easier. Once they'd reached the battle field Van saw the black liger and wondered about it "could that be Fiona?" he thought Raven landed the Genobreaker right next to the black liger and annoced  
  
Raven: "I give Lady Fiona and her black Sabre Liger!"  
  
Van: "Sabre liger? What's that?"  
  
Reese: "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough..."  
  
Van: "Reese you should get out of here go to your Genosaurer see if it's hatched yet."  
  
Reese knew he was just trying to get her to go so she wouldn't get hurt and normally she would have argued but seeing what was about to happen she went ahead and got out of the liger besides if it had hatched they'd have a MAJOR advantage because raven wouldn't be expecting that. And no one would know what it could do. So there would be no real defending against it.  
  
The Desert wind blew as Reese went over a hill and slid down the cliffwall landing next to the chrysalis  
  
Reese: "Nope not hatched just as I thought..."  
  
She slowly climbed back up just in time to see the start of the battle. The GenoBreaker and the Saber liger headed for van's blade liger at a incredible speed the Saber liger got to him first and rammed him then the genobreaker Lifted him into the air and slamed him back down. Van Was amazed by the speed at wich they were attacking Raven trained Fiona well in only a day's time he got the liger on its feet just in time to dodge the saber liger s charge this time the Geno breaker fire a particle cannon and the ligers shield only just barely got up in time. Reese was standing on the sidelines unable to do anything but hope and pray. She needed to get in there she had to help or van would die and it would happen right in front of her while she watched unable to do anything...again..."NO" she thought "I won't have it happen again!" she slid back down to the chrysalis and beg and pleaded with Specular to hurry And informed her of what was going on the chrysalis seemed to change a bit but not much and reese sighed almost giving up hope she heard another clash and then Raven yelling she assued that meant Van had hit Fiona Then she heard a lound Bang and the blade liger went flying overhead across the gap.  
  
Reese: "Yep he hit Fiona.."  
  
She saw him fly back across and then hear Fiona yell and then he went flying across that gap again he went back and then was thrown again it seemed like everytime he got a hit they fought 2 times better than they had before. Reese was losing hope fast ad staring at the chrysalis  
  
Reese: "Please...Please..PLEASE hatch I have to help Him! I must! This is all MY Fault! And I have to make it right! I have to save him...I love him..."  
  
As she said those last words the chrysalis shined and cracked and then shattered and a new Zoid was sanding before her it had two huge claws and looked like the geno breaker except for the claws and it was blue also it had an extra booster.and suddenly Reeses' eyes lit up and hope came flooding into her she ran to it and hopped in started it up and rushed to the battle field hovering above them she announced.  
  
Reese: "OKAY! NOW YOU MEET THE GENO CRUSHER!"  
  
End Chapt2  
  
Okay okay I know How could I right? But it's good to stop here so that way you all stay interested and want to know what happened so just chill out! The next chapter will be up soon enough though it might be kind of short.  
  
Next chapter Chapter3Enter the Geno Crusher - It's gonna get crazy. 


	3. Enter the Geno crusher

A switch to remember-Chapter3: Enter the GenoCrusher  
  
All the focus in the battle shifted to Reese who was now hovering over the battlefield in her new GenoCrusher. It was her turn now her turn to torture them as they had Van she would pay them back for every blow 3 fold she started he wake of vengeance by rushing Raven and the Genobreaker. It would make the perfect example of how powerful she was now before Raven knew what was going on he found himself trapped in one of the genocrushers' powerful claws Reese quickly slammed him against the ground and began charging the dual charged partical cannons on the genocrushers' shoulders. While she did this Fiona now broke off from attacking Van and rushed to help Raven her charge was met by the GenoCrushers other claw however and she was caught in the same vice grip. Reese was completely lost in the battle and her anger towards them she didn't care who tried to stop her now she just wanted to get rid of everyone. everyone except van and it'd be just them.  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out and a bullet hit the claw that had been holding the SabreLiger and Fiona quickly moved to free the genobreaker from the other claw both of them then quickly got a good distance back from the Genocrusher. Reese turned to see where the shot had come from and spotted a Gun sniper on a cliff not too far away then moon bay's voice came over the radio "Reese stop this! You don't have to kill them! Your already wrong for fighting to begin with." Reese was not the least bit happy to hear that she was in fact even more angered by the fact moon bay had stopped her. She rushed for moon bay determined to get her but was cut off by a charged particle blast from the Genobreaker "You fight with us! And us only!" Raven yelled charging her the genobreaker rammed the Genocrusher in the side and would have sent it all the way into the cliff wall if it weren't for the fact the Genocrusher had more powerful boosters. The Genobreaker was then quickly met with a barrage of claw attacks which Raven could only just barely dodge If it weren't for the fact that one of the Genocrushers claws was moving slower than the other because of his ramming it he would have been in little pieces by now. Now the Saber liger leapt up and Fiona announced her special attack "Saber Assault!" The saber ligers blades spread out and a previously concealed second set appeared above the first set then another set appeared on the back of it all of the blades turned forwards and the two on the back shot laser blasts rapidly as the liger itself twisted and the four other blades extended in front of it as it spiraled looking like a drill except each blade was going in a stabbing motion individually she spiraled toward Reese and the GenoCrusher She was determined to beat Reese. However Van finally regaining his strength after the beating he'd taken had managed to get the blade liger up and was charging to intercept Fiona he couldn't let her hit Reese. Reese didn't even know she was coming she was more occupied with Raven. Just then burning rush appeared on the screen. "huh? You want me to use that one?" Van said hesitantly if he used it he'd probably kill Fiona if he connected but what if he only grazed her? No he couldn't only aim for grazing...he knew she'd attempt to dodge regardless and if he went for grazing he'd miss entirely but if she didn't dodge well enough and he went for a solid hit he'd kill her...but if he didn't she'd kill Reese. The thoughts raced through his mind and he knew he was running out of time and he needed the burst of speed burning rush gave to get there in time...it was his only option. "Alright then! Burning Rush!" He yelled as the attack activated Fiona had only just noticed him when the blade liger was already in the air and on its way to her. "You fool!" She said as she kicked in the after burners and vans attack only grazed the saber ligers back legs. But it was enough to knock her off course and her attack missed the lasers she'd shot already didn't even phase the Genocrusher van doubted Reese had even felt them. "Van! How could you?! You just tried to kill Fiona!" Moon bays' voice came over the radio. "I knew she'd dodge it and what's your deal? You siding with them now?" He asked turning the liger to face moon bays' gun sniper "And where'd you get that gun sniper?" He added. "The gun sniper is the cargo I was carrying oh and I Noticed you stole my weapons too! At least Fiona and raven didn't steal from me! I think I will side with them!" She yelled really pissed off with van at this point. She took aim and fired a couple of rounds at the blade liger van dodged them but Fiona who'd now recovered from the attack van had just hit her with was on him and she was pissed her liger was already in the air and coming at Van's blade liger with the all blades extended. Reese Now seeing Van in trouble rammed the genobreaker and tossed it aside like a play thing. She swooped down and plucked Fiona out of the Air. Turned and threw her straight up and the Genocrusher leaned back looking straight at the saber liger and released a torrent of missiles from it's chest all of which nailed the Saber liger and it fell to the ground and made a small crater. "One down." Reese said now looking to see what had happened to the genobreaker. It was stuck in the very same cliff wall which raven had tried to slam her into earlier. "Oh how ironic...sorry raven but it's time for you to die now." She said coldly as the two particle cannons charged on her shoulders while one charged in the mouth and two more charged in the massive claw hands. Raven tried desperately to get the Genobreaker free but it was no use she was too powerful she'd beat the genobreaker down and smashed it and now it barely had enough power left to simply get out of a stupid cliff wall. He could get out of it but he knew it wouldn't be in time. Raven had resigned himself to his fate when Fionas voice came in. "Ra....Raven....You mustn't give up. You have to keep fighting...for me." She said and passed out the image that had appeared to raven showed she was bleeding and was battered much like the Saber liger itself. Raven found new strength and as he did so did shadow who in turn powered up the genobreaker once more. He broke free of the rock just as Reese fired and only barely got above the massive blast. Moon bay who had been on top of that cliff was caught in the rock slide which occurred as a result of the lower chunk of the cliff simply being vaporized. Van was on her in an instant making sure she didn't go anywhere or do anything but what he didn't know was the sniping wasn't her gun sniper's only weapon. Two blades popped out on the arms and she slashed at him sending him on a retreat Reese couldn't do anything because she was occupied with the newly revitalized Genobreaker and it's pilot who had just discovered why van had always beat him in the past it was because of his feelings his determination gave him strength Raven realized that now and was relying on it to carry him through this battle so he and Fiona could go home. Van wasn't fighting back against moon bay because he didn't want to hurt her he couldn't how could he? She had been one of his closest friends only a day ago. A list which seemed to be growing shorter ever since him and Reese got together who'd be next? he wondered. Probably Irvine he figured. Seeing as how him and moon bay were pretty much an item. But it was just as he thought this that a lightning sikes Rammed the gun sniper. "Irvine is that you?" Van asked. "Sure is" Was the reply. "Moon bay what the matter with you getting involved in this? Its none of your business or mine neither of us should be in this battle we're not only out of our league but we're in a mess that we don't belong nor are we wanted in." "Shut up! Your such an idiot sometimes Irvine I swear! Its not right for them to be fighting and they're gonna kill each other Van already almost killed Fiona! Then Reese probably did the job with those missiles! And then she almost killed raven with FIVE particle cannons! " She was practically screaming by the time she finished. Irvine was blown away by the news van almost killed Fiona but the rest didn't really phase him cept for the 5 cannons that was a bit of a surprise he had to admit that was overkill but then again apparently not since Raven was still around. Irvine and moon bay argued for awhile and Irvine succeeded in essentially taking her out of the battle by occupying her elsewhere. Van now went to back Reese up he knew she would need him if she intended to beat Raven. The two were locked in mortal combat but once Raven had his back to him Van made his move and rammed the Genobreaker sending it toward Reese. The GenoCrusher quickly snatched the Genobreaker up in its claws and instead of using the particle cannons Reese just ripped limbs off the thing and tossed it aside like a rag doll. She turned and was about to blast it as it fell but Van spoke before she did. "Reese We've won. Judging from the damage to their zoids and the injuries they probably have I doubt we'll see them again for a long time... lets just go okay?" he said hoping to convince Reese to spare their lives. Van may not have liked Raven but he didn't want to see him dead. Raven wasn't Really a bad guy and Van knew it they just had constantly conflicting interests. Reese having finally heard vans voice for the first time since the battle had started calmed down. She sighed and landed the genocrusher "Lets get out of here.." She said starting off with the blade liger right beside her Irvine followed after but Moon bay went to check on Fiona and Raven and get them some help.  
  
'Van....Reese...This is not over....no its far from over how dare you embarrass me like that in front of Fiona...and look at what you've done to her... one day we'll have our revenge.' Raven thought the anger swelling in him he dared not get out of the genobreaker to see the extent of the damage he didn't want to know besides with all the punishment he took from Reese it hurt too much to move just to go out and get pissed off and do something stupid. Then he thought about Fiona. "Fiona...." He whispered to himself and dragged himself out of the genobreaker and limped to the saber liger he body racked with pain all the way when he got there moon bay had already gotten Fiona out she was bleeding horribly her blonde hair was completely red now. "is she?...." he started. As moon bay looked up at him. "No she's just passed out from losing a lot of blood but if we don't stop the bleeding she will die. And yet another reason for Raven to hate Van was given to him. Fiona couldn't die on him not now and if she did he would kill van and Reese by any means necessary. But as long as she lived she would want to beat them fairly and he knew that. But what could he do now? Both their zoids were in pieces and even moon bay's zoid was a bit battered from when Irvine had rammed it with the lighning sikes. None of them could make it anywhere fast enough and there was no way the nearest town would help them besides that's where Van and Reese would be it wouldn't be wise to stay in the same town. "RAVEN we have to do something she's gonna die if you just stand there like that!" moon bay yelled snapping him out of his trance like state of thinking. "Moon bay where's the second nearest town...no scratch that don't tell me just get us there in your gun sniper!" He ordered picking up Fiona and hopping in the back with her covering as many wounds as he could with pieces of his clothes that he tore off. Moon bay nodding understanding the reason for going to the second closest town and not the closet and just hopped in and took off going as fast as possible with the damage.  
  
As they left two figures on a cliff watched them leave "So what do you think?" "I think we need not search any further." "then we've found them?" "Yes I believe so." "then we can start the revival?" "once we have them on our side yes." "good I've waited too long for this."  
  
End chapter 3.  
  
Okay okay this was a short one and I know your all going What the?! Whose talking at the end? And where'd they come from?! But I geuss you'll just have to wait till next chapter and find out. Who they are and what their purpose is. Oh but I will tell you this whoever your thinking they are. Your wrong. I know so cuz I'm psychic.  
  
Next chapter chapter4- Nightmares – Fiona keeps having nightmares while she recovers what do they mean? 


	4. Nightmares

A/N: Okay I decided to something a little different instead of switching back and forth between Van& Reese and Raven & Fiona I'm just going to write one chapter following one pair and the next chap will be about the other and that'll continue until they meet up Which will be where I'll start switching around again. I know I know all of you are saying "AGAIN?!" sorry I can't help it! I like to experiment and try a lot of things.  
  
A switch to remember: Chapter4 – Nightmares  
  
Raven sat beside Fionas hospital bed staring at her waiting wishing hoping he needed her now it wasn't a matter of wanting her anymore now he needed her he needed to hear her voice to hear some smart remark anything an insult a compliment a cry for revenge anything at all would have pleased raven right now. Eve for her to open her eyes would have been good enough all he could think about was getting back at Reese now forget Van he had taken his beating It was all about Reese now she was the one who'd hurt Fiona and she was the one who'd embarrassed and almost killed him. All for her now beloved Van. Then suddenly his thought were interrupted by Fiona she was stirring.  
  
"Uh...where am I?..." she said groaning.  
  
"Fiona?" Raven said.  
  
"Van?" She said cautiously she was groggy and had asked for van out of habit and because deep down a part of her wanted him to be there.  
  
Raven was hurt how could she think he was van? Of all people and why would she be thinking of him anyway?  
  
"No Fiona it's me Raven." He said.  
  
"Ra...ven?" She said slowly then it all came back to her what had happened and van and Reese.  
  
"I...I remember now...I'm sorry..." She said  
  
"Shhhh...no need to apologize rest now." He said  
  
"No I can't...I have to get up I have to get out of here I I need to talk to him. I need to apologize." She said  
  
Raven was blown she was in the hospital and she wanted to go back and apologize? HE should be the one standing HERE and apologizing to HER not the other way around.  
  
"But why?" He asked.  
  
"Because....I was wrong....I had a dream Raven and in it I became the most evil person on the planet because I let my dislike for Reese blind me and turn me against everyone. I don't want to be that person Raven." She said softly  
  
"Fiona....No matter what I stay by your side from now on okay? You don't have to worry about him any more you shouldn't apologize to him it's because of them you're here now."  
  
"No it's my fault the battle was my idea I started this...even back in that cave I was mean to Reese when she was trying to be nice...I've already started changing raven you started the change these clothes...my hair...it's all changing I'm becoming someone else that I don't want to be I'm sorry but even if you want to stay with me I don't know if I can stay with you." She said  
  
Raven was hurt beyond words his loyalty to her which had come from seemingly no where was being scorned. He'd saved her life and now she was saying she didn't want him around? How'd that work? He didn't understand at all.  
  
"Okay Fi...I'll go then if that's what you want." He said getting up solemnly and heading for the door.  
  
Fiona heard the deep sadness in his voice and knew he was hurt she knew he had saved her and yet she was sending him away it made absolutely no sense..."Raven....Wait...I'm sorry its just I don't know what I want anymore." She said quietly  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later...moon bays here too by the way." He said leaving.  
  
Fiona sighed why was everything so difficult? She still had deep feelings for Van and she knew it but she was starting to feel for raven too he was like van except he didn't really know what to do with his emotions and he didn't always know what to say like Van did But he meant well even if he didn't always go about it the right way he always meant well. That was one thing she'd learned about him.  
  
Moon bay came into the room  
  
"hey Fiona." She said coming in and sitting beside her.  
  
"Hey moon bay."  
  
"You know Raven really likes you I even heard him call you Fi just now." Moon bay said smiling at Fiona.  
  
"Yeah...I know I just..." She started  
  
"Don't know how you feel about him?" Moon bay finished fiona's sentence for her  
  
Fiona just nodded.  
  
"Raven's not such a bad guy not like I thought he was anyway once you know him he's a lot like Van." Moon bay said  
  
"I know but still he's different...darker like he's hiding some dark secret in his past." Fiona said not letting on to moon bay that she herself was really the one hiding the dark secret.  
  
"Hm..a dark secret huh? I wouldn't be surprised with him." Moon bay said  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Nothing it's just that I know raven has done a lot of bad things in the past and it's no surprise that there may be things he doesn't want anyone to know." Moon bay said  
  
"Yea I guess your right..." Fiona said.  
  
"Enough about Raven what're you gonna do about Van?" Moon Bay asked.  
  
Fiona tensed at the question it was one she didn't have an answer to just yet. She knew in her heart she didn't want to see van dead nor did she really want reese to die she didn't want anyone to die but somewhere in some newly discovered dark part of her she wanted to hurt them for hurting her. Her mind was full of options possibilities ways to get Van back ways to hurt reese ways to get both of them she didn't know what to do what she wanted or why all these bad thoughts kept coming to her normally she'd never think of such a thing. Then again this wasn't a normal situation...  
  
"I dunno" Was Fiona's answer at last It seemed to her at that moment like she didn't know anything, the world was out of joint and something was horribly wrong how did they get here? What sick and twisted game were they playing? How had this all begun?...when exactly did she lose Van and when did she become ravens? When did she begin losing herself? How far had it progressed? And how far would it go? All these questions echoed in her head.  
  
"Fiona? You okay?" Moon bay asked looking at Fiona with concern  
  
Fiona snapped out of her reverie and looked at moon bay. "Yea I'm fine...just...let me rest awhile..."  
  
Moon bay looked at Fiona uncertainly for a moment but decided to let her rest. "Alright I'll see you later." She said as she got up and left the room.  
  
After that Fiona tried to get some sleep but found it was nearly impossible everytime she did she had a nightmare where someone she cared for kept dieing she couldn't tell who it was though then slowly it became more people at first it was just one then it was 2 then 3 then it went back to one again though this time it seemed like the one person was always someone different. Though they were always killed by a zoid She couldn't make it out exactly it was dark and shadowy but was immensely powerful and defeated all of them and made her watch as it chose it's victims.  
  
Fiona snapped awake from the last dream with sweat dripping from her brow. She took a deep breath and then realized someone was watching her. She looked and saw a person in the corner but the room was dark and she tried to squint to see who it was but it seemed the harder she tried the fuzzier everything got till she fell back on the bed.  
  
"Relax you'll understand everything when it is time." The person said from the voice she assumed it was a Woman but in her state she couldn't even be sure of that as she passed out.  
  
Raven came into Fionas room later that night he found her sleeping  
  
"Damn I waited too long to come back." he thought to himself.  
  
He took a seat next to her and stared at her mentally willing her to wake up and at the same time knowing it probably wouldn't happen.  
  
"She's beautiful... Unlike that frog of a girl Reese." He thought to himself  
  
it was then he wondered how he'd ever thought he might have liked reese he'd have had to have been insane to have liked her she was cruel mean evil and had an emotional fortress far beyond the puny barriers he'd set for himself And then he wondered "What the hell does Van see in her? Did I miss something? Or is he just crazy too? Or did she do something?" He didn't put it past Reese to use mind control or something to get Van and drive Fiona crazy but that also meant if he wasn't himself then Fiona might choose to go back to him if that were the case. He didn't want to think about that now Fiona was too deep under his skin now.  
  
"Raven..." Fiona groaned coming to  
  
Raven perked up and forgot his train of thought and somewhere in the back of his head the fact that she'd called for HIM first when she woke registered.  
  
"I'm here Fiona." He said  
  
Fiona opened her eyes a bit surprised to hear his voice so much so that at first she thought she'd dreamed it or imagined it. But when she looked he was there and he actually gave her a bit of a smile. Something that looked odd on Ravens face and made her giggle a bit.  
  
"What?" raven asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just glad you're here..." She said  
  
"Fiona when you get out of here I'm going to get you a better zoid and we'll beat them next time we'll make them regret doing this to you." Raven said  
  
"Raven...I don't need a better zoid the one I have is just fine and as for vengence...I've decided I don't want to hurt Van.." She said timidly  
  
"Wha?....but he.." Raven started.  
  
"He fought to defend himself and Reese...you fought for me and to get at Van Reese fought because Van was in danger and she had no other choice...All of this is solely my own fault." Fiona said her old self showing again.  
  
"No it's not it's Reese's fault if it weren't for her none of this would have ever gotten started though I'm kind of grateful because it's allowed me to get to know you..." Raven said.  
  
Fiona could see where he was going. "Raven... Don't say it not yet...I'm still not sure okay?"  
  
Raven sighed "Alright..just as long as you know." He said  
  
Just then a Nurse came into the room to check on Fiona.  
  
"How're we feeling?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Much better than earlier I can even move around a little bit." Fiona replied.  
  
"Good the doctor says we can release you tomorrow morning since your stable and in good condition it's amazing how quickly you've healed." The nurse said.  
  
"Yes it is...thank you." Fiona said knowing she healed quickly because she was a zoidian not because of any miracles or by luck.  
  
"This is great Fiona I'm gonna head home and get everything ready for you in the morning I'll see you then k?" Raven said getting up.  
  
"Alright raven tomorrow morning bright and early." Fiona answered  
  
Raven left with the nurse and Fiona started thinking again. This time she thought about Raven and that dream she'd had. She wondered if Raven was the person she'd seen dieing in the dream. If it was then that meant she cared for him but then it also meant something terrible was probably going to happen in the near future then again it could have been Van or Irvine. She'd become relatively certain that the person in her dream had been a guy so that had narrowed it down. Now she wondered at her feelings for Raven she had to figure them out she had mixed feelings when it came to him part of her was still adjusting to being with him and not fighting against him whereas another part seemed unwilling to part from him. And yet another longed to go back to Van and how things were before. She kept thinking about it into the wee hours of the morning when she fell asleep.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Well that was a pretty mellow chapter wasn't it? Then again it couldn't be helped with me changing styles and all but oh well R&R tell me if you like the new format or not and I'll go from there.  
  
Next Chapter- Chapter5- Return and Retribution 


End file.
